


Girls Like Me

by AlvaWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Trans Character, Trans!Ruby, this headcannon is so important to me yall dont even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvaWrites/pseuds/AlvaWrites
Summary: Ruby Rose is a girl, always has been, but that's not always how people saw her. This story shows shortly before her thirteenth birthday when she decides to correct her family, and years later when she has to tell the person shes most afraid to lose.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 44





	1. Her Name is Ruby- Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is an outlet for me, my coming out experience wasn't great and writing this was very cathartic, so i hope you all enjoy it.  
> also! if you're struggling with coming out just take your time, do it on your terms, and just know i'm cheering for you, much love.

She paced in her room, pausing now and again to view herself in the mirror. It was the first time she’d worn a skirt. There was a knock on her door. It was quiet but enough to startle her nonetheless.  
“Hey, Crimson you got a minute?” It was Yang. She panicked, quickly changing out of the skirt and into some pants.  
“Yeah just a sec.” She called pulling up her jeans. As soon as she finished buttoning them she opened the door. “Whats up Yang?”  
“I just wanted to talk to you.” Yang walked passed her and to her bed. She flopped down on her back with her feet still on the ground. “You've been quiet lately” her voice was almost a whisper.  
“Have I?” Ruby scratched her hair, it was far too short, why had she let them cut it again. She liked it longer but the way it was, barely an inch from her head. She hated it. Hated the way it make her look.   
“Every now and then” Yang sat up and looked into Ruby's eyes “It’ll seem like you're the usual you having fun with the gang and then you just shut down. You talk and hang out but your eyes kind of glaze over like you aren’t there with us. I just wanted to make sure you are okay.”   
Ruby snapped back into the conversation fully, smiling slightly.  
“I just wanna look out for you” Yang reached out and touched her arm “You’re my little brother Crim. I Worry about you.”  
She must have flinched visibly, because yang's eyes narrowed, catching something Ruby would’ve preferred to have hidden.  
“And There it is again. Wont you talk to me? I'm your Big sister you can tell me anything, ask me anything. Curious about girls? Ill help you out. Guys? Ill help you out then too. If you don’t want to talk right this minute that's okay, but please talk to me. Don’t keep bottling up whatever this is because it isn’t good for you and I would hate to see you hurt.”  
“Okay.” Her voice cracked. “I do have something to tell you but can we talk about it later?” She asked. “Maybe we can go to the waterfall after lunch? Hang out, fish, just the two of. Like old times right? Besides if we catch anything we can cook fish tomorrow. Qrow is coming over still right?”  
“Yeah lets do that.” Yang Hugged her, pulling Ruby's head into her shoulder. Ruby wrapped her arms around her sister “I love you.”  
“I love you too sis.” Ruby’s voice was muffled by Yang's jacket.  
Yang pulled away after a moment, she pulled herself off the bed but she paused before she left “ill go get everything ready” she called over her shoulder.  
Ruby threw herself back onto the bed. Ruby, she thought to herself, I like that name a lot. I’ll tell yang to call m Ruby. And then ill tell dad tonight. And uncle qrow tomorrow. I can do this. They love me. This wont change anything. Will it? It wont. It cant. Can it? She shook her head, she focused on breathing, clearing her head. Her heart was pounding. I have to tell them. I cant keep backing out of this forever. Oh god then I have to tell my friends at signal! “UGH” she grunted pushing herself off the bed. Why do I have to feel this way? 

After lunch they said their goodbyes to their Dad. Ruby carried their fishing rods, yang pulled the rest of their supplies in the little red wagon she used to pull Ruby around on. Even back then I always wanted to be a huntress. The thought that even as a child she knew she was a girl, lightened her heart, it brought validation to her emotions and more importantly it brought an easy way to explain things to Yang. They made the entire walk in silence but, in view of the waterfall, Ruby cleared her throat.   
“Okay. I think i'm ready to talk about everything.” Rubys voice shook a little. Her breathing and her heartbeat were already quickening”  
“I'm here to listen, but you seem tense so here” Yang pulled a bottle out of the cooler. “Don't let dad know I have this, and definitely don't let him know I gave any to you, he would kill me.”  
“What is it?” Ruby asked unstoppering the bottle. The smell told her before yang could.  
“Whiskey.”   
“Ugh did uncle qrow give this to you?” Ruby asked, before taking a few sips. The smell had been nothing compared to how it tasted, or felt. She couldn’t decide if there was much of a flavor or if it was just singing her tongue. She handed the bottle back. “I wont tell him.”  
“So what did you want to tell me?”  
“Well.” Ruby took stock quickly, she was in fact shaking less. She could do this after all. “This is probably easiest if I start with a question.”  
“Okay.” Yang sat herself next to the wagon, patting the grass beside her. Ruby followed her lead, sitting next to her.  
“Okay so do you remember when we were little, we would play out in the woods and what game did I always want to play?”  
“You wanted to play huntress. You wanted to pick up sticks and pretend to bash monsters with them. I would follow you around and keep an eye on you and when you were old enough we would spar. Why?”  
“Well. Did you ever think it was weird that I wanted to play HunTRESS not HuntsMAN?”  
“Not really, I thought you were just following my lead. You said you looked up to me, thought I was the coolest. I’m sure your opinion is a little different by now though.” Yang leaned, playfully nudging Ruby.  
“Well now that I’m older. You know I turn thirteen soon, I just thought I should tell you that.” She was bouncing her leg, her voice shaking, her breathing uneasy. “That I still want to be a huntress, not a huntsman. I don’t feel like a boy Yang.” The floodgates opened, her tears cascaded down her face “I feel like I was born wrong. I’m a Girl Yang.” Ruby met Yangs eyes for the first time since she had set down. What she saw there was acceptance, and a deep need to comfort her. Yang wrapped Ruby in a hug, pulling her close and allowing her to continue crying.   
“Its okay. I still love you. You don’t have to worry. You’re perfect. Okay? You’re perfect.” Yang held the back of Ruby's head gently they stayed that way for some time until ruby forced herself to unclench yang's shirt and pull away. “You are so brave.” Yang said, wiping away a tear from Ruby's cheek. “Thank you for telling me. I’m sure you don’t want me to call you Crim anymore. What do you want me to call you?”  
“Ruby” She said. Saying out loud, she knew that was a good fit. “I want you to call me ruby.”  
“Okay Ruby. Rubbles. Rubes. Ruby. My dear sister.” Yang stood and helped ruby to her feet. “Lets catch a few fish.”  
“Sure”  
Ruby walked to the edge of the water before kicking off her shoes. She threw her socks into one of her shoes and began rolling up her jeans,  
“Forgive me for questions Ruby, but have you told anyone else?”  
“Just You so far. I want to tell dad and qrow tomorrow and hopefully ill have the courage to tell the gang at signal when we get back next week. I just thought it was important that I told you first, then dad and qrow because you three are the most important people in my life and I needed you to accept me.”  
“I’m sure Dad and Qrow will be accepting, I cant speak for everyone at signal but if anyone there doesn’t like it they aren’t worth getting upset over, and besides qrows been teaching you to fight with crescent rose right? If they pick on you just show em who’s boss.” Yang mocked a few punches.  
“Hopefully I wont have to fight anyone. I’m still not that good with my weapon anyway.” She cast the line into the water, letting the stream carry the line for a while before beginning to real in slowly.   
“I’m always gonna be here for you okay?”  
“Okay.”  
It didn’t take long for the two of them to catch enough fish for dinner the next day. Yang quickly cleaned them and placed the fillets in the cooler.   
“Are you planning on telling dad tonight?”  
“Yep, or… err… I think so. Its probably best not to shock him and qrow at the same time.”  
“Haha yeah if qrow looks to dad for answers and dad has none I think qrow's brain might fry for a minute.”  
“Exactly.”  
They walked back to the house, Their dad was sleeping on the couch. Yang unloaded The fish onto a plate and slid them into the fridge.   
“Want a drink Rubes?” she asked quietly.   
“Yeah just a bottle of water.” Ruby replied. Yang tossed a bottle of water over her shoulder to ruby before grabbing one for herself. The door closed with a soft thud as the two of them made their way to Ruby's room. “I made this.” Ruby said digging Her Skirt from the closet. “I have a jacket and a new hood patterned out to go with it. But I haven’t been able to make them yet.”  
“I love it. You should put your rose symbol on the outfit somewhere, everyones getting into emblems now, and I know you always liked moms.”  
“I have that. Hold on. Ive had this for a long time actually.” Ruby dug for several minutes before finding the box she was looking for. “This is it. I think this was either moms or she left it for us.” Ruby opened the box to reveal a metal rose emblem. “I’m gonna make it into a belt or something so I can have it with me all the time.”  
“I think that's a great idea.”   
“Yang! Crimson! You all home?” Their dad yelled for them, Ruby again flinched but this time Yang knew why.  
“Yeah! We will be down in a minute” Yang responded from the doorway. “You ready ruby?” yang asked.  
“As ready as I can be.”

Coming out to her father had been about as easy as she could’ve hoped. 

“Oh” their dad said looking from ruby to yang and back. “So that's why you’ve been distant? You were worried about how I would react?”  
“This isn’t exactly an every day conversation dad.” Ruby was wringing her hands.  
“Well I mean. I don’t have much experience with this kind of this but you’re my child. Ruby? That's what you want to be called right? Who am I to tell you who you are?”  
“You’re seriously okay?” Ruby asked in disbelief. “Everything is totally fine? You don’t feel like you’re loosing a son or anything?”  
“Ruby, I’m not losing you. In fact I think you being able to be honest with me means that I’ve gotten closer to you. I’ve gained a better relationship with you. So yes. I am okay with it, it might take me a while to fully adjust but I’ll be proud to call you my daughter.”

And coming out to their uncle qrow had been even easier.

“Okay.” Qrow shrugged. “I’m still gonna look out for you pipsqueak” He rustled her hair.

Of course she had heard them talk about it later, when she was up late sewing her new hood. They both had their reserves and her father expressed concern about what might happen when she told her friends. Qrow's response was simple “I’ll be there to look out for her, I am her teacher too you know.” Ruby smiled to herself, qrow hadn’t called her Crim or used the wrong pronouns once that night- she was honestly surprised that it came so easily to them. Though their dad had been dancing around using her pronouns, preferring to call her by name. She thought maybe he was being supportive, but maybe it was harder for him to call her “her.” She kept working on the hood late into the night, but stopped paying attention to their conversations. She instead focused on what was ahead, telling her friends.

She didn’t find it difficult to say the words to them, but awaiting their response was difficult. These were people she had chosen to spend time with people she liked but who had not obligations to her. It was confusing, the fact that they weren’t people she had to see should make this easier, but she was still incredibly anxious about how they would respond, and apparently she had been right to be apprehensive.

“I don’t agree with this. I just can’t do this Crim.” Cobalt had told her.  
“Dude, She literally just asked us to call her Ruby, don't be an ass Cobalt.” Viridia responded. “Shes our friend and we need to be supportive.” She looked to ruby, her eyes betraying a small amount of pity for having to hear a friend abandon her.  
“If you’re going to go along with this I cant deal. I don’t think this is natural, I don’t understand” cobalt continued.  
“Well maybe if you ever listened to anyone, because They just explained how they felt and you’re over here stomping on their feelings saying you don’t understand.” Marigold had butted in.  
“Mari is right Cobalt, you should be more open to the way other people feel.” Onyx responded.  
“I don’t know guys” Sakura was quiet but her words stopped everyone. “I don’t feel exactly like Cobalt does about this but I don’t really understand either, I just don’t know if I’m comfortable with this”  
“Sakura?” Ruby was forcing back tears. “You, I thought you would understand. ‘I won’t let you down, or abandon you- ever’ those were your exact words.”  
“Well Ruby I said those words to my friend Crim And you aren’t him. So.” Sakura turned away from the group and walked away, cobalt following close behind.  
Yang hugged ruby from the side, Viridia, Mari, and Onyx stood stunned, unable to comfort their friend as feeling of betrayal washed over her.  
Eventually The gang got used to calling her ‘Ruby’ most of the school didn’t notice her transition, and the ones that did knew better than to mess with her- Yang was one of the top fighters in the school, Viridia and Mari were the best duo in her grade. It was a losing battle to pick- but that didn’t stop the occasional comment, side eye, and the general avoidance. She had never been popular but this, well people avoided her when possible. Which is why she looked forward to her fresh start at Beacon academy, whenever that was going to be.


	2. Her Name is Ruby- Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as chapter one, but how Yang sees it happen

Yang was worried about Crimson, he had been so reserved. He was always a fun loving, out going kid, at least with her. She knew he had problems making friends but usually once he was friends with someone he had no problems being himself. Lately there had just been so much… Distance? In his eyes that Yang had begun to think maybe he was struggling with something. She’d tried to be subtle and supportive but it was time for her to just ask him what was going on. She approached his door, didn’t he used to leave it open all the time? Why was he hiding away? Maybe he’s just reading. Yang told herself. She knocked.   
“Hey Crimson You got a minute?” She asked. She heard shuffling from behind the door  
“Just a sec.” He replied.  
Whats he doing? She didn’t have time to form an answer, Crimson puled the door open. He looked frazzled.  
“Whats up Yang?”  
“I just wanted to talk to you.” Yang told him, walking into his room. She sat on the edge of his bed and then flopped herself backwards, staring at the ceiling. Tufts of her hair falling onto her face. “You’ve been quiet lately.” She said, pushing away the blonde strands.  
“Have I?” Crimson asked, he began scratching at his hair. Yang stopped touching hers.  
“Every now and then” Yang sat up and looked into his eyes, in the corner of her vision she noted the hem of a skirt poking out of Crims closet. Probably best not to ask him directly about that right now. “It’ll seem like you’re the usual you, having fun with the gang and then you just shut down. You talk and hang out but your eyes kind of glaze over like you aren’t there with us. I just wanted to make sure you are okay.” Crimson stopped scratching his head, his eyes focused and he smiled slightly. “I Just wanna look out for you.” She grabbed his arm softly, his eyes still looked sad. “You’re my little brother Crim.” He cringed, just slight enough it almost wasnt noticeable “I worry about you. And There it is again. Why wont you talk to me? Im your Big sister you can tell me anything, ask me anything. Curious about girls? Ill help you out. Guys? Ill help you out then too. If you don’t want to talk right this minute thats okay, but please talk to me. Don’t keep bottling up whatever this is because it isn’t good for you and I would hate to see you hurt.” He nodded.  
“Okay.” His voice cracked. “I do have something to tell you but can we talk about it later?” he asked. “Maybe we can go to the waterfall after lunch? Hang out, fish, just the two of. Like old times right? Besides if we catch anything we can cook fish tomorrow. Qrow is coming over still right?” Yang was having trouble connecting the dots, but Crimson was willing to talk, she decided not to push.  
“Yeah lets do that yang pulled him into a hug, putting his head on her shoulder. He hugged her back after a moment. “I love you.”   
“I love you too sis.” He responded.  
Yang pulled away after a moment, she pulled herself off the bed but she paused before she left “ill go get everything ready” she called over her shoulder.  
She made her way downstairs, their dad was sitting on the couch, watching a news broadcast.  
“Hey dad, me and Crim are going fishing after lunch, wheres the scaling knife?”   
“I’ll grab it for you.” He stood and stretched, turning off the television before entering the kitchen. “Is Crim okay? He’s been locked up in his room a lot more lately. Is everything fine at signal?”  
“I was just talking to him about that actually. He seems like something is going on and I think he’s ready to talk about it. Its part of why we are going fishing. I think he wants to talk to me before he talks to you.”  
“Do you think he wants to talk about relationships? His thirteenth birthday is coming up.”  
“Maybe? He doesn’t seem that interested in anyone, except maybe Sakura.”  
“And how about you yang?” Her dad nudged her as he handed her the scaling knife. “Got anybody in your life?”  
“Not yet. Though I think things are headed in that direction, Fingers crossed. I’ll talk to you more about when theres more to tell okay? I promise.” Yang thought that maybe, if Crim had big news, it was best to hold off telling her dad that she was into girls.  
“I’m so glad you’re up front with me. Makes it so much easier on me as a dad.” He poured ice from the freezer into a small cooler.  
“So we having fish tonight or is this for dinner with Qrow tomorrow?”  
“Tomorrow”  
“Good, because the pork chops I have marinating in the fridge for us probably shouldn’t wait until tomorrow after all. I was watching that cooking show again and it turns out I definitely should’ve started them today and not yesterday. Oh well.”  
“Gotcha. Well Crim will be excited, pork chops are some of his favorites. Anyway. Thanks for helping me collect things, I got it from here. Im just gonna roll it in the wagon.”  
“Alright Kiddo Let me know if I can help with anything else okay?”  
“Okay.”  
Yang walked out to the shed, putting the tackle box and the cooler on the little wagon. She thought about the times she would pull crimson around in the wagon, and the time uncle qrow had to save them after yang had foolishly taken them too far. Yang grabbed her bottle of whiskey from its hiding place near the roof, sliding it down into the ice of the cooler. Before she left the shed she checked the line on their fishing poles. Deciding it was fine she went back to the house. It was almost time for lunch.

They had made their walk in silence, Yang knew Crimson would talk when he was ready. Now that he had made up his mind to talk about it he wouldn’t back down, thats not how he was.  
“Okay. I think I’m ready to talk about everything.” his voice shook a little as it broke the silence.  
“I’m here to listen, but you seem tense. so here” Yang pulled a bottle out of the cooler. “Don’t let dad know I have this, and definitely don’t let him know I gave any to you, he would kill me.”  
“What is it?” he asked unstoppering the bottle. The way he crinkled his nose at the smell told yang he already knew.  
“Whiskey.” She confirmed anyway.  
“Ugh did uncle qrow give this to you?” he asked, before taking a few sips. “I wont tell him.” He handed the bottle back.  
“So what did you want to tell me?” yang tried not to sound accusatory but her curiosity was beginning to overwhelm her. She was almost certain Crims secret had something to do with a girl- why else would Crim have been sewing that Skirt?  
“Well… This is probably easiest if I start with a question.”  
“Okay.” Yang sat herself next to the wagon, patting the grass beside her. Crimson followed her lead, sitting next to her.  
“so do you remember when we were little, we would play out in the woods and what game did I always want to play?”  
“You wanted to play huntress. You wanted to pick up sticks and pretend to bash monsters with them. I would follow you around and keep an eye on you and when you were old enough we would spar. Why?” Yang remembered their time fondly, chasing crim around the woods- laughing. Those were some of the happiest memories they shared.  
“Well. Did you ever think it was weird that I wanted to play HunTRESS not HuntsMAN?”  
“Not really, I thought you were just following my lead. You said you looked up to me, thought I was the coolest. Im sure your opinion is a little different by now though.”Yang leaned, playfully nudging Ruby. Yeah Im sure you dont look up to me anymore. But thats okay. Yang put her hand on Crims head.  
“Well now that I’m older. You know I turn thirteen soon, I just thought I should tell you that.” he was bouncing his leg, his voice shaking, his breathing uneasy. “That I still want to be a huntress, not a huntsman. I don’t feel like a boy Yang.” The floodgates opened, tears cascaded down their face “I feel like I was born wrong. I’m a Girl Yang.” He, No she, yang corrected herself met Yangs eyes for the first time since she had set down. Yang wrapped her in a hug, pulling her close and allowing her to continue crying.   
“Its okay. I still love you.” She scolded herself couldnt she come up with something more comforting to say? “You don’t have to worry. You’re perfect. Okay? You’re perfect.” Yang held the back of sisters head gently they stayed that way for some time as yang adjusted to the idea of it all. Eventually she uncleanched yangs shirt and pulled away. “You are so brave.” Yang said, wiping away a tear from her sisters cheek. “Thank you for telling me. I’m sure you don’t want me to call you Crim anymore. What do you want me to call you?”  
“Ruby” She said.“I want you to call me ruby.”  
“Okay Ruby. Rubbles. Rubes. Ruby. My dear sister.” Yang rolled the name a few times to get used to it before standing and helped ruby to her feet. “Lets catch a few fish.” Ruby, its a good fit, its a good name.  
“Sure”  
Yang watched Ruby walk to the edge of the water before kicking off her shoes. She threw her socks into one of her shoes and began rolling up her jeans. Yang looked at Ruby and for the first time in a long time it looked like he… she, yang corrected herself again was breathing easy.  
“Forgive me for questions Ruby, but have you told anyone else?” she asked. If she had told the gang at signal she would know right?  
“Just You so far. I want to tell dad and qrow tomorrow and hopefully ill have the courage to tell the gang at signal when we get back next week. I just thought it was important that I told you first, then dad and qrow because you three are the most important people in my life and I needed you to accept me.”  
“Im sure Dad and Qrow will be accepting, I cant speak for everyone at signal but if anyone there doesn’t like it they aren’t worth getting upset over, and besides qrows been teaching you to fight with crescent rose right? If they pick on you just show em who’s boss.” Yang mocked a few punches.  
“Hopefully I wont have to fight anyone. Im still not that good with my weapon anyway.” She cast the line into the water, letting the stream carry the line for a while before beginning to real in slowly.   
“I’m always gonna be here for you okay?” Yang approached Ruby, talking softly.  
“Okay.”  
It didn’t take long for the two of them to catch enough fish for dinner the next day. Yang quickly cleaned them and placed the fillets in the cooler.   
“Are you planning on telling dad tonight?”  
“”Yep, I think so. Its probably best not to shock him and qrow at the same time.”  
“Haha yeah if qrow looks to dad for answers and dad has none I think qrows brain might fry for a minute.”  
“Exactly.”  
They walked back to the house, Their dad was sleeping on the couch. Yang unloaded The fish onto a plate and slid them into the fridge.   
“Want a drink Rubes?” she asked quietly.   
“Yeah just a bottle of water.” Ruby replied. Yang tossed a bottle of water over her shoulder to ruby before grabbing one for herself. The door closed with a soft thud as the two of them made their way to Rubys room. “I made this.” Ruby said digging Her Skirt from the closet. “I have a jacket and a new hood patterned out to go with it. But I haven’t been able to make them yet.”  
“I love it. You should put your rose symbol on the outfit somewhere, everyones getting into emblems now, and I know you always liked moms.”  
“I have that. Hold on. Ive had this for a long time actually.” Ruby dug for several minutes before finding the box she was looking for. “This is it. I think this was either moms or she left it for us.” Ruby opened the box to reveal a metal rose emblem. “Im gonna make it into a belt or something so I can have it with me all the time.”  
“I think thats a great idea.” Yang touched the emblem, it was their moms, or at least it was just like the one she had worn… when did ruby get this?  
“Yang! Crimson! You all home?” Their dad yelled for them, Ruby again flinched but this time Yang knew why.  
“Yeah! We will be down in a minute” Yang responded from the doorway. “You ready ruby?” yang asked.  
“As ready as I can be.”


	3. Not Your Average Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby musters up the courage to tell the last person on her team who doesn't know her secret, the one shes most afraid of losing. Its time to tell Weiss.

That all Happened when Ruby was 12, going on 13. It had been four full years since that time, she had attended beacon academy, lost friends in new, more painful ways than the way she had lost Sakura. There was still one friend who didn’t know, or two if you counted oscar- though Ruby couldn’t be sure if he knew because Qrow probably talked about her to ozpin- he had been reporting to the professor since well before Ruby had come out. She had told Jaune, Nora, and Ren while they adventured together- they had been surprised but none of them had treated her differently. Blake had found out accidentally, through Rubys frustrated muttering after Cardin had angered her one night. That just left Weiss. How on Remnant was Ruby going to tell weiss- the girl she’d steadily been falling in love with for almost two years, about herself. Especially when the last time she told someone she liked, they had left her.  
It was hard for them to steal moments alone during their travels- they had so many people with them, but she had let everyone know it was important. So Ruby and weiss broke away from the team.   
“Are you okay Ruby?” Weiss asked as they walked. “You seem, distracted.”  
“I just have something I need to tell you, and I don’t want you to think differently of me.” Ruby stopped, turning her head away, running her fingers through her hair.  
“What is it? because if you brought me out here just to tell me you like girls then ill have to say thats not a very well kept secret.”  
“Well weiss yes I like girls but that isn’t why I brought you out here.” Ruby paused. “Wait how did… how did you know?”  
“I mean, I may have thought, back at beacon, that you liked penny?”  
“Oh. I. Psh, I liked penny but not like that. Penny was a really good friend and I miss her dearly but she was always just a friend.”  
“Okay.” Weiss’s shoulders were more tense than usual, she stood breathing unevenly short breath in, long breath out repeat then long breath in.   
“Okay so the thing I wanted to say is important that I tell you now, I…” ruby took a long breath in and held it for a second “Im not a normal Girl Weiss.”  
“Well I’ve never thought you were normal Ruby.”  
“Thats not what I mean.”  
“Then what do you mean?”  
“I mean im not a normal girl because I wasn’t born a girl at all. Im Trans, weiss.”  
“Oh.” She paused “Ohhhhh. This is the big thing you wanted to tell me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Does everyone else know?”  
“Yeah, except maybe oscar but thats not the point.”  
“Why did you wait to tell me?”  
“Honestly? I told Blake by accident and I told Nora Jaune and Ren because we were on the road together sharing campsites and I just wanted to make sure no one found out on accident and got all weird about it. And because I was terrified that you would leave me.”  
“I would never leave you, not by choice.” Weiss touched Rubys arm as she talked. Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, Ruby leaned forward, closing some distance between them.  
“Im so happy to hear that weiss.” She stopped herself from giving weiss a hug  
“Normally this would be the part where you hug me against my wishes, whats stoping you?” Weiss pulled Ruby into a hug “You dolt.” She whispered softly, as she pet Ruby’s hair. “Let me make this clear this doesn’t change anything between us, we are friends, you’re our team leader, and im still going to save you when you pull crazy stunts like jumping off giant robots in the middle of the combat. Because, even after you’ve told me this I still have something I have to tell you.”  
“Hm?” Ruby lifted her head before pulling away.  
“I want you to know that.” Weiss shook her head. “For a while now. No thats not it. Oh to hell with it all.” Weiss grabbed rubys hands. “I love you ruby, and hearing this just now doesn’t change that you’re important to me.”  
Ruby froze, there was no way she heard her correctly right?  
“Did you just?” Ruby shook her head “I must have heard you wrong because I think I just heard you say that you love me and theres no way that someone like you could love someone like me.”  
“Ruby” weiss rolled her eyes. “What on earth would make you say that?” weiss forced ruby to face her, locking there eyes. “Why would you have such a hard time believing that I love you?”  
“Because I’m just this disaster whipping around like a storm, I hurt everyone around me and even though my semblance helps me move quickly im never fast enough. And I hide all my insecurities behind humor and silliness. And you are… weiss you’re the most beautiful, strong, intelligent, amazing woman I know.” Ruby chuckled “im basically the opposite of everything you are.” She was choking back tears now. “I mean look at me, im a mess, how could anyone…” she fell to her knees. “How could… ANYONE” she sobbed.  
“Ruby” weiss knelt next to her, putting a hand on each of rubys shoulders. “You shouldn’t say those things about yourself.” Weiss pulled ruby into a hug. “You’re a great leader, an amazing friend. You’re dedicated. And you shoulder too much guilt for things that aren’t your fault. Ruby even if you don’t feel the same about me I need to know that you aren’t going to just hold in al this pain. You have to talk to someone, me or yang or blake. Hell even ren or nora, just don’t less this negativity eat you up anymore. Let us help you heal from it. Yeah?”  
Ruby nodded her head. Trying to stifle her sobs.   
“The groupd going to be looking for us soon, but I can probably get them to hold off if you wanna take a moment to cry it out.” Weiss stood and turned to the group but ruby caught her sleeve. “What is it?”  
“I…” ruby took a deep breath. “I don’t know if I’d be any good for you, but… I love you too weiss.” Ruby let out a deep shuttering breath “i'm just afraid of making another mistake, that's all.”  
"you'll make mistakes" weiss brushed some of ruby's hair to the side "and so will I" she cupped ruby's face in her hands and smiled "the important thing is we learn right?"  
Ruby nodded.  
"okay. now i'll say it one more time." weiss took in a deep breath. "Ruby Rose. I love you."  
"I love you too weiss" Ruby's answer stayed suspended in the air a moment before weiss leaned down and kissed Ruby's cheek.  
"c'mon pick yourself up, lets talk more when we make camp."  
"okay." and for the first time that day Ruby felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more of this one to come but i'm not even sure where i placed this one in the time line, so if i don't add anymore to this particular fic im sorry but there will probably be more RWBY content- specifically white rose- from me in the future.


End file.
